Werewolf
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Want to know what happens in a werewolf's life? Find out and step in this one's head to see what truely happens under the full moon. COMPLETE!
1. Dream

Werewolf 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Ever wonder what life is like for a werewolf? Well, step inside and figure it out. Got this idea while reading several werewolf books.

" " human talking

' ' human thinking

_wolf_

Chapter One: Dream

I ran. I ran through the bushes, scaring a crow as I did. The thing behind me wasn't going to give up. The thing was faster and stronger than me and I couldn't run anymore. My legs felt tired and my whole chest hurt. My lungs, my heart, everything began to hurt. Why was this thing after me though? I was alone for two minutes in the city, walking from work to home and then it chased me. I ran through the park, and started for the forest on the side of town.

The thing behind me howled and ran after me, smelling and licking the air. It caught the scent of my blood from where I accidentally cut myself. I hated to think that it was a real monster but then how could I explain the thing that was hunting me? I couldn't be able to, not after I fell, tripping over a log, skinning a knee. I looked behind me to see if that thing was there. It was, standing up on two hind legs like a human but it wasn't human. Not with a face like a wolf, it looked at me with yellow eyes and threw its head back to howl. I felt my blood turn to ice as it closed in on me. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and held it out in front of the full moon. It was a long stick but would it be effective against my non-human attacker?

Before I could even think, the creature had pinned me down and chewed into my shoulder. I screamed. The pain was great and I could feel my blood run down my arm and ruin my shirt. The creature backed up and held its wolf ears in pain. My scream was on a sharp note. Before I could scream again, shouts were heard and the creature ran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I screamed. Sitting straight in my bed, I woke from the horrible memory. Every night since that attack I've been waking up to the horrible dream, knowing that it was real every time I saw my shoulder. I didn't tell anyone, how would they take this? The cops didn't believe me so who else would? I grabbed my shoulder and tried to ease the memory from my mind. No such luck. The pain back then was too great for me to handle and the memory is just as worse.

My bedroom door opened and my light was turned on. I was thankful for my heightened eyesight and my smell. It was my mother. She became worried for me ever since my painful incident. "Are you okay honey?" she asked me. I heard her worried tone with my human ears but with my new sense, I heard an upset tone, like she was disappointed in me.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, just a bad dream," I said, hoping that she would go soon. The pulse in her neck was driving me insane.

My mother sat up and sighed. "You know sometimes I wonder where my little girl went. Get back to sleep Tea, you have school tomorrow." She left my room and I heard the door click.

A/N: Who did you think it was? Anyways, tell me in your review and please tell me if you like it.


	2. Getting a Pack

Chapter Two: Getting a Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own any werewolves or Yu-Gi-Oh. Wait, why would I own something that could kill me?

A/N: Yeah, my very first supernatural fic here. It doesn't bother me to talk about things that fascinate me if any of you were wondering. Anyways, here's the deal, I update, you review, and you get a thanks.

" " human talking

' ' human thinking

_wolf_

So, tell me, what do you think I was bitten by? Well, I'll tell you. A werewolf bit me. Yes, I sound crazy but I'm not. Let me explain, I have done research on what had bit me for three whole months and during those times, under the full moon, I have changed. Changed into a wolf. Again, let me explain. Werewolves have a choice in changing into the half-breed; half wolf/half man or they can change into a wolf. Each of the three times I had changed, I locked myself away in the basement and tried to remember what had happened over the night but SHE takes over then, turning my skin into fur, my blue eyes to yellow eyes, my nails into claws and I hate it. SHE takes over and I forget what or who I am. SHE takes over and tonight is a full moon. I can feel HER clawing at my skin, chewing at my mind, it drives me nuts. I quickly ran down stairs to my basement. I hated this and what's worse is, there is no one to protect me. I feel weak.

_I can feel her, that human. She curls up in a ball, whispering for some help from someone, anyone. I can hear her father upstairs yelling at his wife about the human's visit to the basement. The human may not know it, but her small family is being ripped up, like a rabbit caught in another wolf's jaws. We looked up at the window in the basement and saw it, the thing that changes humans to wolves. Her clothes ripped and her nails grew, I could feel myself coming to be. I knew that I couldn't howl so I waited with my tail low on the ground. Just sitting here until the night ended was not part of my agenda. One of her human friends had called during the night. The mother said that it was some boy named Yugi. This human knew her. I didn't make a sound. The mother said something over the phone and hung up. Finally, after the moon had changed angles, the parents went to bed. I slipped out through the window and ran._

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. I sat up and gasped. Around me were people, all naked like me but was even worse was a familiar face I saw through the arms and legs, 'Seto Kaiba?'

I grew scared. The wolf inside of me had found a pack and it looks like the pack had accepted her. I felt sick to my stomach and stood up. Holding my stomach, I ran. I ran through the brushes and fell to the ground after a quarter mile away from the group and vomited. Something had been lodged in my throat as I vomited and I coughed it up. A bone, a small one but it looked like it was some wild animals. Thanks to the wolf's nose, I could smell rabbit in my hair and I vomited again. Blood shot up and mixed with the bile. "Gross."

I knew that I was naked. When I changed in my basement, I always brought an extra pair of clothes with me but now, I was out in the middle of who knows what and completely naked with several other people around me. 'Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?' I stood up again and went to a stream. Thankfully it was nearby. I cupped some water in my hands and splashed it in my face. The wolf sensed something come near and started to rip at my mind, warning me that it might be danger and since I was upwind, SHE couldn't tell if it was friend or foe.

"You ran, why?" I looked behind to see a man in a pair of pants. He didn't look familiar at all but I did see him in the group. "Why did you run? The alpha was worried that the newest member just left," he said. His rich voice rang in my ears and it made a chill run up my spine. He was tall, as tall as a man could get with broad shoulders. If I wasn't decent, I would have drooled just because he was handsome. His dark brown, almost black hair hung in front of his charcoal eyes and at that moment, I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Well, seems like you are in heat," he said and that stopped my blood.

'Heat? But I'm not on my period.' Then it hit me. In heat also means that a male or a female of a species is ready for sex and I wasn't ready for that now. "You must be mistaken."

He smirked, showing white teeth, his canines growing large. "Am I? It really is a shame you're his, a fine wolf like you deserves to have a strong male at her side like me, not the alpha. He's becoming soft, letting in strays like you. Well, he did chose you out in the human world so you are his mate," he rumbled. "But it is a good thing he hasn't marked you."

"Marked me? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling the wolf raise her hackles at him. "Who is the alpha male?"

"Ryan, that's enough." That's when I saw him in all of his might, Seto Kaiba. I blushed as I saw his naked chest and trailed my eyes to his waist where I saw pubic trail leading in his pants. The guy named Ryan backed away from me and lowered his head. Kaiba had given Ryan a cold stare before walking up to me. I closed my eyes, thinking that he would smack me or something for seeing him partway naked but all I felt was something land on my shoulders. Looking back up at him, he had turned at stared Ryan down. I blushed and grabbed the trench coat, buttoning up the buttons to hide my body.

Ryan backed away and turned to go back to where he came from but a snarl was heard from Kaiba. Ryan stopped and turned back to look at Kaiba, whimpering slightly. "Sorry Kaiba. It won't happen again." He walked backwards for a while and then turned after a while back to the other people.

Kaiba looked down at me and the wolf inside said to look away. Snarling, she ripped at my mind again, telling me to break eye contact, telling me that he had more power than me. I did as she commanded and looked away. I heard him sigh and walked away. 'He didn't even say a word to me. What's up with him?' I stood up and followed him. We reached the spot where I woke up and it looked like everyone was leaving or talking to other people. "Kaiba, what happened last night?"

He looked at me and then turned to face me. "You turned and ran into the forest, a claimed area. Either you were hungry or you just didn't care, you killed in here. We found you and took you in. You're part of our pack now," he said in a not really caring if I live or die sort of way.

"Kaiba, what did he mean by marked?" I asked, still worried about what all has happened.

I could have sworn that Kaiba smirked. "He meant by a scent that is coupled by your own. It means that your mate, in the sense, has covered you in his own scent. You've been claimed but not marked yet, meaning you're a fiancée." He turned and walked off in a direction, probably to his home. I wanted to follow but I didn't know my way back or where I was in the first place.

I sat on a rock and looked at the sky. I could see Kaiba Corps. tower so I know that I'm close to home but how close, I'm not exactly sure. The wolf scratched at my mind again, as if telling me something. Using my nose, I picked up a trail that had my scent on it and followed it. I passed several other people who were werewolves like me and they held their ground and stared me down. I lowered my eyes to the ground and continued my way home, knowing that I would get there soon. The only thing I have to worry about now, is how I should meet my new pack and who is the alpha male.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update this, I had to update my other fics and this one was shoved aside until some new and helpful material came up. Well anyways, please review.


	3. The New Life

Chapter Three: The New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own werewolves or Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I'm glad that several of you liked the last chapter. I had several requests that Seto Kaiba be made into a werewolf so I did but where his rank is in the pack is still a mystery to you all. Also, due to an anonymous, I will be showing more Seto Kaiba in the fic. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

I had walked home, ignoring looks from the people of the streets. I knew that I looked like a hooker, showing of cleavage and my legs but it was the only thing I could wear. Kaiba did put it over my shoulders so it was for me to wear now. I jumped over the fence in my backyard, thanks again to the wolf. Landing softly on the grass, I winced at the sound of my father's voice, screaming at me to get out of the basement.

I went through the window and quickly got dressed in my clothes. It was Saturday and I was thankful that it was the weekend. Normally I would wake up at dawn when my fur went back to skin, claws went to nails and rushed to the shower, feeling the comfort of being myself again. I couldn't stand it. My father was always yelling at me and my mother, hitting us and making us bleed. I couldn't do anything before I was bitten but now I can. After getting hit, I would go down to the basement and used my claws and strength to shred anything I could get my hands on. The next day my wounds would be healed but I would have to watch as my mother heal slowly. It pained me to see her like that.

Quickly brushing the leaves out of my hair, I went upstairs, running to my room. My father had seen me and knew I was "awake". There was nothing I could do to stop what happened next.

"Tea! Tea, open up this damn door!" He pounded on the wood, demanding it to give way. "Tea Gardner, this is the last time I'll say this again, open the God damn door!" He pounded again and my heart froze as I heard the wood start to creak.

I unlocked it and turned the knob, looking at him. "Yes daddy?" I was scared of my father and he knew it to. The wolf hated it when he hit me and I couldn't fight back. SHE wanted out so SHE could kill him. Her jaws ripped and shredded the back of my mind and I closed my eyes and at that same moment, my father slapped me.

He glared at me, grabbing my hair and forcing me back up to face him. "Why do you go down in the basement? Is that where you bring boys to screw? Well, answer me!" He rammed me into the doorframe and threw me back in my room. "Disgusting girl!" He slammed my door and I heard him stomp down the stairs to hit my mother. I cried into my hands and heard my mother scream in pain as she was hit.

'I'm so weak; I can't do anything to save us. Why am I so weak?' I cried and cried until no more tears fell and there was silence throughout my house. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the bathroom and gripped the porcelain bowl and prayed to the porcelain gods as I vomited. It disgusted me and yet there was nothing I could do. "Sorry mom, this is the only way I can be free." Wiping away the bile and blood from my face, I looked in the mirror. My bruise was healed already and my cuts and scratches were as well. I grabbed some essentials and went back to my room where I threw them in a bag.

Tossing in clothes one after another, I felt guilty. I couldn't leave my mother but I couldn't stay in my house anymore. "Leaving?" I turned around and saw my beaten up mother. "I knew that you would leave. I can't stop you nor try to. Unlike me, you're free to go and get out of this hellhole."

I felt tears sting my eyes and I hugged my mother. "You can call the cops and have dad arrested. You have to get out as well," I said, trying to plead my mother into leaving.

"I can't do that, he has ways to make it seem like nothing is wrong and keep me here. I can't divorce him or set a lawsuit, I just can't. Get out of here Tea, get out while you still can." I let go of my mother and watched as she walked away. I didn't have anywhere to go except to my pack. I couldn't trust my friends with a secret like this or they would go ballistic.

I packed the rest of my stuff and left the house, determined to never go back. I ran to the woods and set my backpack down in a hollow of a tree and waited for sunset.

_I ran. It was the full moon again and I enjoyed it. The human was weak but she was finally free from that hellhole of a house that she lived in. I howled, determined to find my pack. I heard a howl in the distance and ran off to find it. I wasn't in a form that was weird to a normal person but as a wolf instead, it seemed easier that way. A scent had caught my nose and I saw a brown and gray wolf running next to me. I stopped running and faced him. My tail was on the ground as I stared him down. His tail may have been higher than mine but that was only in the ranks._

_He snapped his jaws at the wind and caught my scent. He growled for me to back down but I didn't. Some more growls were heard and the pack circled us. I counted, noting that one was missing. The wolf in front of me had lunged at my neck but I lowered my head and with my shoulder, threw him away from me. He landed with a yip and stayed to the ground. I hadn't hurt him so he had no reason to be on the ground still. He stood back up and snarled at me. I snarled back letting him know that I wasn't going to give up. The human may be weak, but I am not. He lunged again, this time for the scruff of my neck. I caught his throat and threw him to the ground again._

_Setting a paw on his chest, I slowly closed my jaws, letting him know that I was serious in killing him. He whimpered and I let go. With a sneeze, I cleared his fur out of my nose and looked back at him. He lowered his head at me and lowered his tail so it touched the ground. I had won and was now a peg higher in the ranks. He licked my muzzle and I growled at him to leave me alone. The wolves had broken apart and raced to a destination. I ran with them with the loser behind me._

I awoke again and glared at the sun that was hidden behind trees. I wasn't around a group of people but instead I was curled up again the tree where I hid my bag. I sat up and brushed off some dirt and got dressed. After slipping on some shoes, I grabbed my bag and walked away. "That was an awesome display last night. It only proves to me that you really are ready for a mate, someone like me." I looked over and saw Ryan, his eyes closed and he leaned against a tree. "You fight well for a girl."

"What SHE does and what I do are two separate things, don't forget that." I glared at him and continued to walk.

Ryan snorted and followed me. "Really? Then you would know that you and the wolf are the same, just you see "her" as something bad and she probably sees you as a weakling. You know, you two are very much alike."

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "How are we alike?"

"Well, for one, you both have a great ass, two, you are the favorite of the alpha male and three, you two are both able to walk away from anything. Like that fight last night, your instincts are coming along nicely, you just need training." He caught up with me and put a hand on the small of my back. I slapped it away and gave him a glare that made him stop in his tracks and look away.

"You were the wolf SHE fought. Serves you right now run home with your tail in between your legs!" I couldn't stand this guy; he was getting on my nerves.

I picked up a scent and looked over, seeing a person crossing their arms at us. "You two aren't supposed to be here." I lowered my eyes, feeling the wolf instinct. "You girl may be new here but Ryan should know better. Leave the girl alone, she beat your scrawny ass last night so beat it," he said, a snarl coming out of his voice. Ryan ran off without another word and disappeared. I looked back at the man who had jumped down to face me. "The name is Cobalt. You shouldn't have to put up with losers like that anymore. You beat him and now he's pissed about it."

"I'm Tea." I smiled at him. "Well, he seems like a stalker. I'm just glad that he won't be bugging me for today now." I eyed Cobalt and envied him. His skin was dark and his eyes dark as well but his smile was gentle. I felt safe around the colored man.

He laughed, his deep rich voice rumbled through the trees and put a big hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about him anymore, he'll leave you alone." He lowered his hand and I watched his huge muscle ripple. "Well, the alpha male does favor you, though he wasn't around to see your fight. We heard about what had happened in your home and we are able to give you a place to stay, but you'll have to start doing what they do soon."

"That's fine by me, I need a place to stay anyways. Thank you Cobalt."

…

I looked at my new house and smiled. Scents filled the air of male and female but they sounded nice from what I could hear. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened. "Welcome to your new home!" a bubbly girl told me and dragged me inside. Someone grabbed my bag and raced ahead of us as we went up a flight of stairs. "This is your room and there," she said, pointing a French manicured nail to another door, three rooms down from me, "is the bathroom. Now my name is Stephanie and I'll help you live like us." She smiled and showed off her teeth. She was pretty, I will say that and I loved her deep red hair.

"Um, thanks. I'm Tea."

A/N: Okays, I didn't show Seto Kaiba in this chapter but he will be in the next chapter. Anyways, this was really hard to write and now my fingers are worked to the bone. Well, please review. Also, this rating will go up for future chapters.


	4. Drama at School

Chapter Four: Drama at School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Okies, I just now realized that this is like a Wolf's Rain fic but it is also very different. Anyways, I am going to be typing up this story faster now that I have read several stories, fics and have watched movies to hint and clue in a life of a werewolf.

I sighed. Tonight wasn't a full moon but it was okay. Sunday night wasn't bad, just boring. I did what homework I could before a housemate of mine, who I learned was called Beau, had thrown a water balloon to Stephanie and her friend Sarah. The three raced around the house and shouted at each other. I shook my head and went outside.

The house that I now live in is in the forest and it's peaceful without neighbors but then again, who needs neighbors when you have five housemates. Sarah, Stephanie, Chris, Beau, and Cleo. All of them were hyper on something and restless. Chris was cool but very dark. He mostly hung out in his room unless he needed to go somewhere or to eat. Cleo was his little sister and unlike him, she was sweet and playful. Beau was a troublemaker with a big mouth and Stephanie was a redhead with a redhead attitude sometimes. Sarah was quiet and reserved but for some reason, she never looked me in my eye.

I looked out at the forest and felt an urge to call someone, though not with my voice but with a howl. I didn't. Life was complicated enough. It was nearly midnight and I lied in my bed thinking. I still didn't know who exactly was the alpha male but I did have a guess, a strong guess. Seto Kaiba. But if he was, then is what the others say true, that Kaiba chose me out to be his mate. I've turned all the times during the full moon and yet, he still hasn't looked at me differently. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

…

"Or not." At school, it was drama everywhere. Cobalt had driven me to school on his motorcycle, and promised to pick me up and drop me off everyday. Of course, students saw this and suspicion and drama flew up in the air. I closed my eyes walking through the hallway; they were below me so I didn't have to worry about what they said. A familiar scent sprang up and I was thankful. "Hey Joey."

"How'd you see me? Your eyes were closed the whole time," he asked and I looked at him.

With a smile, I knew that I smelled him but if I told him that, he would think that I was nuts. "You smell as if you ate pizza for breakfast and it's heavy and you are the only one who would approach me this early in the morning." He smelled his shirt under his blue jacket and shrugged. I was right. "So what's up?"

"Well, Yug and I called your house but your mom said that you're not living there anymore. What's up with that? Did you finally give up on your parents telling you no dancing and decided to leave?" he asked, looking really worried.

"No, I left because I couldn't deal with something my father was doing." I didn't want to tell him the truth but at least he would know what I was going through, his father is also abusive. "I wanted to move out and I found a great place to live so there is no need to worry about me," I told him with a smile. It was the truth but I still wasn't sure if he would buy it.

"That's cool. Hey, Yugi is throwing a party, you want to come?" he asked, shrugging one shoulder.

I bit my lower lip. I wasn't sure when this party was but if it was any time soon, I couldn't go, the pack had something planned and needed every member, me included. "I'm not sure."

"Mutt, try asking for her plans next time," a cold voice said and I froze. Kaiba was standing behind Joey and glared at the blonde. He gave me a look and then slightly tilted his head in a direction for me to follow.

Joey, of course, turned around and glared at Kaiba. "You better watch it rich boy! You had better be lucky that we're here in school and not somewhere else or I'd kick your ass right about now!" I could tell that Joey was pissed but still, it was humorous.

Kaiba grinned. "Like you could do anything to me, mutt," he taunted. Joey yelled and threw a punch. Kaiba easily dodged the attack, probably using normal speed instead of the wolf speed he was storing. "You couldn't even hit water if you fell out of a boat. Face it Wheeler, you're useless." He walked away after giving me a quick glance.

Joey turned to me with an angry look on his face. "That idiot jerk needs to learn how to be more polite. So do you know if you're coming?"

I shook my head, still uncertain of what my plans were. "No. Hey listen Joey, I have to do something real quick, I'll see you after class okay?" I said and went after Kaiba. He wanted to talk to me, that much was clear but what about, I still don't know.

…

We met on the rooftop, a place where no one goes anymore. I was sure that he was there; I could smell his pine-covered scent through the sweaty bodies of the other students. It drowned my other senses and made my head spine. I shook my head several times to try and get my head clear.

"You are still new at changing. You need help," Kaiba said, looking at me with his cold blue eyes. He didn't glare just merely looked as if he was searching for something in my eyes. Fear? Anger? "I can help you."

"Kaiba, the day you help someone is the day that you go out and spend all your money for charity," I said coldly. "I don't need help." I turned to leave but his hand caught my arm, holding me in place. "Let go of me."

"I'll let go the moment you throw me away. You're not used to this, let me help." I could tell that something was wrong with him but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Cobalt told me of what you did two nights ago, you fought and won against Ryan. He also told me of how he's been following you, stalking you. I won't have it and since I can't do anything about it since he doesn't do that around me, you'll have to fight him off if he tries it again."

I tried to push him away, his face becoming too close to mine. "I can take care of myself, I don't need help." His strength was greater than my own so I couldn't shove him away. Growing upset, I tried to push him away again, this time snarling.

I looked at his eyes, trying to find something in them and was startled. His blue eyes had changed, showing the yellow of a wolf. He could change without the moon's help and it frightened me. Kaiba must have smelled fear because his breather grew shorter as the wolf began to take over. He closed his eyes, mentally fighting the change and then looked at me again. His eyes went back to blue but their look was of hurt.

He slowly loosened his grip on my arm and lowered his eyes. Letting go, he turned to walk away. "I won't let the newest member of my pack get stalked. You have to learn to control your instincts and get stronger. The only way you can do that is with help." He opened up the door and walked in it to go back inside the school. My ears went sharp as I heard him mumble something about Ryan stalking.

My heart started to beat faster and my head swarmed. I opened up the door as well and went inside the building to go to a class. The bell was a minute off but that was enough time for me to think of a way to get stronger. I would have to ask Cobalt for help since none of my housemates were lean and lightly built.

A/N: I know that this chapter looks and feels like it is useless but note, I wanted Seto to tell Tea to get help. Anyways, in the next chapter, there will be a scene between these two so don't worry. Oh and yes, lots of werewolf action as well.


	5. Training and Learning

Chapter Five: Training and Learning

Disclaimer: -howls- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews guys, I really enjoyed them. Anyways, I promised you werewolf action and a scene with Seto in it so here it is, all in this chapter. Please review at the end, thanks!

I hated it! Kaiba just had to tell Cobalt to drop me off at an empty building and leave. That jerk! I wasn't mad at Cobalt, just a little upset that Kaiba was forcing me to do this. I walked inside the building, letting the musty old smell fill my nose. It was disgusting but another familiar scent parted the must, the pine scent that drove me wild. "Kaiba."

There he was, the greatest duelist, second to Yugi of course, and the only one I know who is covered in a pine scent. He stared down at me from a beam. I was thankful that I was wearing normal clothes instead of my uniform. I don't think that it would seem appropriate to ride a motorcycle in a skirt. He nodded at my bag and I set it down next to a wall, listening to him silently jump down and walk. His boots were heavy and made a thick heavy noise but this time, it was like he wanted to surprise me by walking silently.

I still caught his scent and felt his presence right behind me. I knew he was just a hairs breath away from me and it triggered something in my blood, sending chills down my spine. His hot breath circled my ear as he spoke in that low voice of his. "You have to learn to control your change. You and the wolf are one, just of a different form, learn that first before anything else." He backed off but not before getting a good whiff of my scent. It may have sent chills down my spine and given me goose bumps but it was my own fault for letting myself get dragged in.

I turned to look at him, even though SHE said not to look him in the eye. I didn't care, I had to learn something I didn't want to be taught. Kaiba gave me a smirk as if he expected something stupid to happen. "What?"

"Nothing, I just half expected you to suddenly attack or something."

"As if I could attack you. You're stronger than me."

"And you're doing this by looks or actions?" He raised an eyebrow, catching my short. I was looking at him and I could tell just from the way he was built. Lean but enough muscle for a figure and that damned shirt of his didn't help. I must have blushed or something because his smirk grew bigger. "First, learn to change without the moon then we'll work on others."

I raised my own eyebrow before shrugging. "And how exactly do I do that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes. "You just have to feel it. Instinct alone will tell you what to do."

I glared before closing my own eyes. Concentrating, I tried to remember the moon. Full, big and in the middle of the sky; a nice golden color to her dress before turning pearly white and setting for the new day. That's when I felt it. My bones changing shape and moving around to getting set. My teeth grew into my fangs and my jaw grew long and furry. My clothes ripped as my torso extended and my shoulders broadened some more. My hands were shaping into paws; nails growing longer, sharper and deeper in color until they resembled a dog's. Popping and crunching rang through the air as bones rearranged themselves. Gravity and spine had taken in and I dropped to my hands as my legs shortened so I could stand as a wolf. Finally, my tail had sprouted and my fur took over, showing deep brown like dirt and a red tint, as if showing that I was exotic. I opened my eyes, seeing that color had left, leaving my world in black, white and gray. Kaiba was right, the wolf and I were one.

_Scents filled my nose and I looked at Kaiba. He nodded and I lowered my tail to the ground, showing him that he was more powerful than me. An ear flicked as small pattering was heard. I looked to what made the noise and saw a rat. If I wasn't a wolf, I would have screamed and ran out of the building but something told me to hunt it down. I looked at Kaiba and he nodded again, as if knowing what I was planning. "Hunting is something we all must know." I took a second look at the rat before pouncing on it. My jaws snapped and the rat squealed as it's rib cage collapsed from pressure._

_I dropped the carcass before nudging it with my nose, letting death fill my senses. Picking it up gently, I carried it to Kaiba and set it to his feet. He barked a laugh and leaned again a pole. "I don't eat vermin. You can have it." I didn't understand what he meant with the laugh but I ate my kill anyways._

_Licking away the blood from my muzzle, something tapped my side. I looked over and there was a white wolf nuzzling my side. I sniffed the air and lowered my body, showing submission. It was Kaiba. He nipped my ear and turned, ordering me to follow. I stood and we ran out of through the warehouse, testing my speed. Every so often, he would drop his speed and let me race ahead before suddenly turning directions. We did this for a while before he climbed on top of a pile of boxes. He stared down at me as I sat. I wagged my tail, knowing that he was powerful and mighty._

_He snarled at me, sending a mixed signal at me and jumped off the boxes to tackle me. I jumped away and backed off. He was alpha and I was so much lower than he. I lowered my body in submission before rolling over and showing my belly. He snapped at me and I whimpered. Closing my eyes, I moved my head away, showing my throat. Instinct told me to do this, knowing that he wouldn't attack and he backed off. He sat back down and I rolled over to sit up as well. He was teaching me ranking in the pack and I must have passed._

_I shook my head and sneezed. Some lesson, it was idiotic but I guess that I needed it. He whined to me and I crawled to him, keeping my tail low to the ground. He licked my head and I sat up, setting aside my fear. He looked out around the warehouse before standing up._

_Something was caught in between his teeth and he dragged it to me. Growling, he glared at me to lie down and I followed his order. Something draped around my fur and body, feeling heavy and thick. It was a blanket, probably one he had brought with him for this. He went back and to where he picked up the blanket and dragged out his white trench coat. He crawled under it and I watched as his fur grew shorter and arms slipped through the coat sleeves. A hand pulled the coat together and buttoned up the buttons as he regained his human form._

"_You can turn back now." I had closed my own eyes and concentrated and felt my body change. My own newly formed hands wrapped the blanket around me and I curled my legs underneath me. _Feeling free of my wolf form, I smiled. Kaiba just gave me a look before he threw my bag at me. "I suspect that you have clothes in there."

I unzipped the bag and pulled out my uniform and nodded. "But what about you?"

"Why do you care?" I bit my lip and looked away. "I have my own clothes in the back. You did good for you first time without the moon." I hid my face in the blanket as he stood up and walked to where his clothes where. I heard his clothes rustle and zip as he put some pants on. His padding sounded closer and he sat next to me.

"You're the alpha male. So is it true? Did you choose me to be your mate?" I asked him, looking at the teenaged CEO but he didn't return my look. "Well, is it true?"

"Would you believe me?" I was taken back at what he said but didn't answer. "I was a werewolf before you ever knew about me or before I became rich. My stepfather changed me after he adopted Mokuba and me. He changed me, challenged me to defeat him at a game and in the end, I killed him. Unfortunately, when I inherited the company and the pack. He may have left me with money but nothing about the pack, no information, just a whole bunch of shit that I had to teach myself; leadership, understanding what being a wolf is."

"So you became a wolf at the age of eight? Wow, that's harsh. But you still haven't answered my question, why me?"

Kaiba looked at me and I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before, something raw and unseen before. "You still need to learn to fight in your two forms. You may have defeated and won against Ryan but then again, he was weaker than any one else in the pack. You have to get stronger."

"As if I could defeat anyone else, I'll remain at the bottom. By the way, why did you laugh when I laid the rat at your feet?" I asked. I wanted to know why but still, it was starting to bother me.

Kaiba grinned and then gave me a look in the eyes. "Because laying your kill at someone's feet is a part of courting in the wolf's world. Now that you know what it is, be careful about what you do next time."

I rolled me eyes and pulled the blanket around me some more. "Well, there still some things I don't know about the wolf ways so sue me." I gave him a look as he smirked again. "I didn't mean literately, dumbass."

"Good, I don't think that I would sue you for what you were worth, Gardner." He stood up and walked to a pole and leaned against it. "Get dressed, you start training now."

A/N: Okies, updating this thing took longer than expected but hey, it was worth it to find some great information. Now if only I could update my other fics…oh well. I'll work on those when I get the time. Review please!


	6. Rival

Chapter Six: Rival

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Alright, found out I can't post lemons without getting my name deleted and having to post all of my shit again so I decided that _IF_ I do decide to have a lemon, you guys would have to email me to get it. And that's only if I do write lemons or not. By the way, loved your reviews! Okies, do not kill me. I know it's been a long time but I got a new job and all this sort of stuff and my only saving grace is a break every once in a while. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter, enjoy.

God, I'm sweaty. All I've been doing is trying to land one punch and I can't. Kaiba moves around way too much. "Shit!" I screamed. "I'm pissed off at you. I've been trying for over half an hour now to hit you and not one has landed. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying not to get hit? Your aggression is making you blind, use you wolf instincts and strength, you'll hit me soon," he said with a smug look on his handsome face. I flipped him off and he just chuckled, the bastard. "Hand aggression wasn't what I had in mind to land a punch."

"Go to Hell." I leaned against a pole and wiped the sweat off my brow. "There is no way that I could land a punch on you, must less a slap."

Kaiba shook his head. Oh I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. "Control your anger Gardner or you won't hit anything. You'll end up like that mutt you call a friend." That made me pissed. Not only did he compare me to Joey but he also called Joey a mutt. Well, he always call him a mutt so I guess I could let that slide but comparing me? I don't think so. I ran to him and curled my hand in a fist. Throwing it, I hoped to hit his face but missed again and landed on my stomach.

"You're aggression got in the way again. Honestly, don't you ever learn?" he asked and lowered himself to my level. Of course, I looked up and caught a nice view of his legs and stomach. Wait! What am I saying? Shaking my head and quickly sat up. "Control that before training again," Kaiba growled and stood to walk away.

I grit my teeth. "Kaiba! Don't turn your back on me!"

"Or what, you'll attack me? You'll kill yourself with that suicidal stunt."

"Why you little-"

"Last time I looked, I was taller than you Gardner," he said, never looking back. Oh I so wanted to kill him. "We'll try this again tomorrow, in the mean time, try to get some training without me." As if that smug bastard knew anything. Without a second look, he left, standing in the doorway for a second before turning back to walk outside.

I could have sworn that he had that raw look in his eyes again, not one of a wolf but of a man's feeling instead. It still caught me by surprise though. Butterflies flew through my stomach and I guess I must have blushed because the cool air felt colder on my face. It felt nice, but it was also disgusting because I'm sweaty. Oh god, I'm going to stink when Cobalt drives me home.

…

"TEA!" A very loud shrill rang through the air and I hid my face in the blankets and pillows. "TEA GARDNER!"

I sat up and glared at my door. The loud shrill rang again and I threw one of my pillows at the door. "SHUT UP!"

Big mistake. The pillow had hit the door too hard and it sounded like something broke, like something heavy. I knew that it was the door slamming into the doorframe and I winced. Footsteps were heard and I jumped out of bed, hiding under it quickly as the door opened. "Oh no, anyone but you."

There she was in all of her glory, half dressed in nothing but blue jeans and a bra. Stephanie glared. "Do you have any idea how much money this shampoo was?!" she shouted, holding an empty bottle of what looked like shampoo. I shrugged. "More money than you'll ever make in a year bitch! I don't care if you are his soon to be mate, you have no right to use my stuff!"

I glared back and I think it either shocked or scared her because she backed away a good two feet. "First off, Kaiba is not my soon to be mate and secondly, why don't you _smell_ who used your stupid shampoo because I didn't use it so you have no right to accuse me of something I didn't do!" I shouted and crawled out from under the bed, still glaring.

Stephanie didn't like that I yelled because she snarled and bared her wolf fangs. I quickly did the same, buffing out my chest a little. She didn't back down, a challenge. Without warning, she lunged at me in human form and bit my shoulder in wolf. I yelped and kicked her off, holding my shoulder. I ran through the house to the backyard, not caring if my feet were bare and getting cut by other things, I was pissed and hurt.

A wolf jumped out of my window, breaking the glass and appeared in front of me. She snarled and lowered her front, ready to pounce. I quickly took this time to change, my bones shifting and popping to get into place. Once I was done changing, I braced my front legs to get ready to defend or attack. Stephanie took the first move and leaped into the air, hoping to grab my neck from above. I dodge and rolled over, getting away and quickly nipped at her tail. She snarled again and once again lunged, this time from the side. I had nothing to do and felt her fangs in my neck, threatening to puncture my throat and kill me. I yelped and whimpered for her to stop.

Without warning, a strong black blur rushed by and snarled at Stephanie. I could only see part of his muzzle and saw very black fur with a beautiful tint of blue in it. I whimpered again and her jaws came together slightly, scaring me to death. The black wolf snarled at Stephanie, getting close to her throat as well but Stephanie didn't back off. That's when I took a very bold move. Turning my legs into human legs, I kicked Stephanie away and coughed at air as she released my throat.

She went to attack again but stopped suddenly. The black wolf blocked her path and lowered to attack if need be. Stephanie backed down, only to sneeze in disgust. Once she was out of sight, I stood up and reached a human hand to my human throat. My blood flowed too quickly and I felt faint, ready to pass out if not a big black hand circled my neck, stopping the blood. "Co-"

Cobalt smiled, kneeling to stop my bleeding. "No need to talk, let's get you inside," he said softly and picked me up bridal style, carrying my naked self inside to my room. My face was red, not only from the blood but from embarrassment. Here was a naked man carrying a naked me to a bedroom. You fill in the picture. I saw a door and as soon as it opened, my mind went black.

…

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, it'll take time for her wounds to heal, even by her healing powers."

"Why did she do that to her?"

"Over shampoo, that's what Sarah told me."

"I see. I'll see to Stephanie tonight. Keep me updated on her progress." A door shut and I opened my eyes. That smell, the musty piney smell, Kaiba. He was just here because it's strong but also a smell of sawdust and motor oil filled the room. That was Cobalt, I knew because he worked in a woodshop during the day and work on his motorcycle whenever he could.

"Whe-" I started and finished, embarrassed that I sounded like a toad. I reached a hand and felt bandages on my throat; I'm guessing where Stephanie bit me.

"Well, she's awake. How do you feel, princess?" Cobalt said, a sweet smile gracing his handsome features. I smiled back, closing my eyes before opening them again to look around the room. "You're back in the house but in the basement where we keep the clinic and the cage." I raised an eyebrow. "The cage is to lock up those who went rogue, attacking a fellow pack member or went wild from the transformation for too long."

I nodded and turned my head away, seeing a painting of a forest and in the background was a huge mansion, very elegant in design and structure. In a window of the mansion was of an older man looking out and in the window next to it was of a half man, half werewolf. I'm guessing that it was Kaiba's stepfather and the transformation of the werewolf was to prove that he was alpha at the time.

"You have a nasty bite on your neck. You're lucky she didn't rip anything but muscle or you wouldn't be alive or talking. Well, you aren't talking now but that will heal and without scarring either so it'll be good for you. Well princess, you're a lucky wolf. Maybe it's rabbit's feet." I flipped him off but smiled at the same time, showing him that I was in a good mode though I feel like shit. Stephanie, that bitch had better watch her fucking back because the next time she sees it, I'll be chewing on it.

A/N: Alright, finished this chapter and hopefully the other fics will be updated as well. –whew- My fingers are cramped! T.T


	7. Rumors

Chapter Seven: Rumors

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

A/N: OKIES! Brand New Year so let's start things off with a good start! ENJOY!

Seto was not happy in the least. Wait; did I just call him Seto? I meant Kaiba. Kaiba was not happy in the least. In fact, he was very pissed off. He gave Stephanie an earful and then he bit off her ear. Harsh but damn, I wanted to do that. She was later exiled from our pack. Good riddance I say. Cobalt had helped heal me and I have to admit, he sure as hell sexy. Nice abs, nice chest and a sexy ass. The only bad thing is, he's already mated. Fine by me, I could just look and be happy.

Se- I mean Kaiba, had told everyone in my house that I was to be moving in with him since I need the training and the protection. No one argued but me, well, once I got my voice back. I had told him that I was staying whether he liked it or not and I could tell that he didn't. He finally agreed to let me stay at the house but he has to check up on the status everyone once in a while. Beau smirked at me as if I had a dirty little secret. I just glared and headed to my room. Sarah looked at me and then looked away with a whine and Cleo bubbled her way over, trying to figure out what all had happened.

"Hey, don't be afraid of me," I said gently to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the wall next to her and shook her head. "I'm not afraid."

"No, but you won't look at Tea at all," Cleo stated, giggling about something. She wrapped an arm around Sarah's and cuddled close to the girl. Werewolves are touchy feely so it's okay, I guess. Kind of freaks me out a little, especially when Beau does it.

Sarah made a small noise that stated that she was listening but didn't really want to answer. "Sarah, you can look at me, I won't bite you."

She looked at me and then looked at my eyes. I never noticed that her eyes were a bright shade of green before and I guess that she never noticed that mine were a brilliant blue. Sarah smiled at me and I smiled back before I took a bold step and nuzzled behind her ear. She giggled and rubbed her cheek against mine, showing that we accept each other in the pack.

"Isn't that cute?" I heard behind us. I turned my head and there stood Cobalt, a grin plastered on his face. I smiled back and went to him, hugging him. "Now princess, before you get all mushy, let me just say this, you might want to start training."

I nodded and set my head on his chest. I could hear the thumping of his heart, never increasing and never faltering from the steady rhythm. I felt safe with Cobalt and I always will be. "Thank you for taking care of me," I said and looked up at his dark eyes.

He smiled again, showing pearly white teeth this time. "No problem princess." Cobalt leaned down and kissed my forehead. He really was sweet and even though I envied his skin tone, he was more like an older brother to me than a lover from what Cleo had thought. I felt goose bumps ripple down my arms as I thought about being a mate. I guess that I wouldn't mind but then it hit me: what if I had more than one kid at a time? I mean wolves had several pups at once and would that mean that I would as well?

I bit my lower lip in thought and barely caught what Cobalt had said. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat it?"

"Honestly princess, maybe you need to clean your ears," he said with a chuckle. "I asked if there was anything else that you needed. If not, I have to get back before my mate has my head on a gold platter."

"Gold? I thought that it would be silver."

"Gold. Myth is true, we are allergic to silver."

Shit! My favorite necklace was silver! I nearly cried but I hid my disappointment and nodded to Cobalt.

…

"That wolf is driving me insane. How can he let that little bitch in?"

"Who knows? Hey baby, you want to get rid of them both?"

"You got something planned?"

"I've always wanted her out of the house and the pack since I first met her. Ryan, I think I know how to get her out of the picture, permanently."

"Stephanie, you really are a little she-devil."

…

I was pissed. I have this huge test for school, I still have training to do (with Cobalt because Mr. High-and-mighty has work to do), I have to figure out a way to fix my things in my bedroom and I have only a little amount of time to do it all in! It was morning, the day of the test, and I was running late. I over slept because my throat was still healing, that and because I was testing my speed with Kaiba last night. Running seriously wears out the body.

Why couldn't I turn wolf and run to school? Good idea, too bad it won't work. You see, turning wolf would mean that my clothes would rip and I can't carry more than a small catch in my mouth instead of my bookbag, which, might I remind you, is filled with books! Beau, Sarah and Cleo had already left, leaving Chris and me. Chris is an okay guy but he doesn't go to school anymore. He was in college when he was turned but his sister is still in school because a young girl like her, even if she is a werewolf, needs an education.

Chris had gotten out of his room and took me to school in this really nice car. Firebird, I think. Really nice car. Maybe I can learn how to drive in it. Doubtful but a girl can dream, can't she? He didn't say a word the whole time nor did he make any effort to turn on the radio so we sat in silence as we made our way to Domino. I will say this, he is handsome. Dark eyes, dark hair, really smart, even if he is a bit morbid. I tried to get a good look at him but he was so stuck up on looking at the road that he didn't even pay attention to me. Spoil sport.

We finally reached my school. I said my thanks and got out his car, only to get bombarded with questions from the upper classmates. Can't they just shut up? Chris snorted at some of the guys and glared at one as he tried to get near the car. Sensitive I guess.

"Tea! Hey Tea!" Yugi. Finally, someone who wouldn't bite my head off. He was a sweet boy, shy, smart and really helpful but he's like a brother to me, much to his disliking. I know he's had a crush on me for a while but I just don't feel the same way. A scent came through the air and I felt butterflies in my belly. Kaiba is at school as well and he was just standing in the same spot I am now.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I had asked, walking up to my friends.

"Wow, Tea, what happened to your neck?" Joey asked, pointing a finger to my throat. "It looks like it's been bitten."

"Angry puppy," I stated. He was getting to close and it was starting to bother me. My bubble is my bubble, you get in it, and you might get hurt.

Tristan just looked at it and nodded. "Come on, tell us that you didn't know about the test we have today," he asked, pleading. His chocolate brown eyes looked big and teary, almost like a puppy. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was just too cute. Yugi and Joey gave me the same face as well. Violet and two chocolate brown eyes were shinning up at me. All three boys were on their knees, begging and holding the edge of my skirt.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "Yes, I knew about the test. No, I did not study for it."

The boys groaned and stood up, letting go of my skirt before standing up. I put a hand on Tristan's shoulder and gave him an apologetic look. He shrugged and Yugi said something about the test. I was already thinking about something, lowering my hand to look at the top of the school. On the roof was someone looking down at me. 'Kaiba?'

…

Finally, school was over. Yugi had invited me to his house with the other two and of course, I agreed. I walked down the sidewalk with them and felt it. Someone was following us. I turned around and there was Ryou. "Hello guys." I swear, he is so innocent and pure; he could put Yugi to shame. "Did you all have a good day today?" He asked, walking close to our group.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. How has your day been, Bakura?" I still don't understand why he called Ryou by his last name.

"My day has been okay, except for that test. I must have studied all night for it and I'm pretty sure that I failed it," he said, his British accent rich and filled my ears. I like his accent and his personality but even though I like him, I would think about dating him, it might ruin our friendship. "That reminds me, have you guys heard the news? There was a woman attacked last night by a wild animal."

My interest suddenly jumped. "A wild animal?"

"They say it was a wolf but the size of the jaws were too big to be a wolf's. And the paw prints were bigger as well," Ryou said with a nod.

"That reminds me, I heard something howl last night. It might have been that wolf," Joey said and then looked serious. "It could be a werewolf."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Joey said that. If he figured out my secret, then he would be scared of me and then the others would hate me and not want me around anymore.

"Come on Joey, you know werewolves aren't real. Besides, you're scaring Tea," Tristan said, motioning to me. I guess I was stiff because Yugi put his hand on my arm to calm me down.

"Come on. We're heading to my house. You want to come with us Bakura?" Yugi asked, his hand still on my arm.

"Actually, I just remembered, I have to go somewhere Yugi, maybe another time," I said and moved so Yugi was no longer touching me.

"Are you okay Tea?" Joey asked, trying to stop me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something, that's all. I see you guys at school tomorrow. Bye!" I said quickly and ran away from the guys. 'That was close. A little too close.'

A/N: Okies, here you are. Click the review button because I love reviews to death.


	8. Finding Love?

Chapter Eight: Finding Love?

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm filthy rich? I don't own it and I'll never get money from it.

A/N: Wow, lots of reviews. Okies, here's the deal, Seto and Tea will mate but it won't be for a few more chapters. Please give it some time; I'm just now developing this wicked plot. Anyways, hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter.

I was fed up with it. Sure, I like guys, I REALLY like guys. I'm mean, come on, what girl doesn't, unless they are gay, in that case, more power to you girls. Sure, I had dates but none too recently. You see, I've been getting dreams, not just any dreams, THOSE dreams. In case you are still wondering and don't have a clue, I mean wet dreams. Yes, girls get them too. Well, I've been getting them with me and KAIBA! How gross is that? He is tall and handsome and really smart and I have to admit, he does go easy on the eyes.

I remember one dream, he and I had just killed some wild animal and then, he laid the kill at my feet… err paws. We were wolves at the time and I nuzzled the kill, accepting it and then we turned back into our human forms and started going at it. Oh geez, I couldn't face any guy for a whole week after that. Every time I even SAW Kaiba, I remembered that dream and I swear, my face grows hot just from looking at Kaiba. So what if he turned me into a werewolf. To be honest, I like it. I don't have to put up with my father's abuse or my mother's crying.

Full moon was only a few days away and if I counted correctly, so is my period, meaning I'll have every male wolf sniffing my ass! I don't want that, just thinking about it gross me out! EW! Horny guys I can handle but honey wolves? NO WAY IN HELL! I've dealt with it before by not getting out of my room during my period but I've heard Beau and Chris go crazy because I was in heat. Like I said, horny guys.

Then it hit me, what would Kaiba do? He's never been around me while I've had my period, well, not after he bit me of course. Wait! He was around me when I was on my period before he bit me! Oh geez! That means he smelled me whenever I was around him! GROSS! The wolf inside of me was going nuts. SHE knew I'd hit the crimson tide soon and then, all hell would cut loose and I don't want that.

I tried hiding it before but that never helped. Sarah, Stephanie and Cleo always stayed around each other when one of them or all of them were on their periods. I guess I need to do the same.

I sighed and tried not to think about my time of the month. Right now I was a bit occupied. You see, I was studying but I couldn't focus on my work. HE was here and I could smell his scent even from up in my room. "Kaiba." The guy was in my dreams, my daydreams, everywhere. I finally stood up and went to my door, trying to listen to where he was. I could hear Chris's loud and morbid music and Beau's insane chatter with Cleo. Sarah was somewhere in her room, doing something girly again but I couldn't hear him. Maybe he was silencing his actions? I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for the door handle and stood back to let my door open. When it did, I walked out and bumped right into Kaiba! And I don't mean just a bump, WE KISSED!

His eyes went wide and we backed up immediately. He stared at me again and I saw that raw emotion fleet across his eyes before he turned around and walked away. I could have sworn, my face was so red and hot, you could probably cook an egg on my face! I quickly shut my door and put my back to it. My hand went to my lips and I slide down my door. In the background, I heard the front door open then close before I heard a car door close.

"He… we…" I couldn't think! It was my first kiss and it was with him of all people. I felt like crying and scream and kill something at the same time but I didn't. I just sat there, holding my hand to my lips and remembered how his were pressed against mine.

How did we kiss when he's so tall? Well, I'll tell you. I guess he was leaning down to smell the door or see about the scratches it had from Stephanie when I opened it up and bumped into him. My first kiss and it was with him. It had no passion behind it, no love, no butterflies in my stomach, just a complete accident. Man, was my life screwed up.

…

"Tea! Tea! Come on, it's time for dinner!" Cleo yelled, waking me up from my trance. I looked at the clock and try to think about how long I was sitting at the base of my door. However long it was, it made my ass and right leg to fall asleep. I tried to stand up but only to fall again. Great, not only was my mind gone but my ass is asleep and I have a bruise somewhere on my hip. "Tea, hurry up!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" OH NO! Bad choice of words! I blushed heavily. I mentally slapped myself and forced my body to stand. "Damn," I hissed and thought about the full moon. Pearly white, shining the reflection of the sun through the trees, illuminating the forest and making everything visible. I felt my fangs grow but willed my transformation to my legs instead, just so I could stand up. It worked, of course, and I stood on my back hind legs… and my arms. At least my ass and leg wasn't asleep anymore.

I willed the transformation back and looked at my legs. Thank whoever loved my up there that I was wearing shorts and that they didn't rip. Standing up fully, I nodded and walked out of my room. Now was defiantly not a time to be thinking about what happened some time ago or boys for that matter. My stomach rumbled and I was hungry.

…

(A/C: Changing POV for just this section.) Damn that girl! Now I can't stop thinking about her. I never could stop, from the moment I first saw her to that kiss! I can't believe this, that was my first kiss! I mean, it's great that it went to her, seeing as how she's to be my mate and wife but it didn't have to be that soon! I paced around my study. I heard my little brother play video games before drifting off to get some sleep. Good thing too, it was his bedtime anyway.

I growled and sped up my pacing. The kiss itself, even though it was brief, I liked it. Her lips against mine, a perfect mold and hers were so soft. I was only checking on the damage of the door and then she opened it and kissed me. It wasn't even on purpose and that happened. I needed to get out of my house; it was getting too hot for my liking. I went out of my study and down the hallway to my bedroom. I told the maid as I passed that I was going to bed and that she could leave now. She nodded and quickly left. Smart woman.

My bedroom was the biggest in the mansion and I made sure that the locks were working. When I was younger and after I killed that man, I was still learning how to wield my transformation and I changed a lot in the bedroom. There were still claw marks that dug deeply into the wood of the inside of my door and on the posts of my bed. I never let anyone, not even Mokuba into my bedroom. I had good reasons and they don't need to know them.

I need to do something to get rid of these images. I was beginning to think about Tea in a perverse way. It's natural for males my age to be thinking about it. Hell, a man never grows out of it. (A/C: Ain't that the truth)

I threw off my clothes after making sure my door was locked and went to my balcony. I need to feed and get these images out of my head. I quickly turned and let the wolf inside take over.

_Smells, everywhere, they floated through the air. A dead kill was somewhere and was about to start decaying. It smelled fresh meaning that if it wasn't taken care of immediately, it would stink up everything and the little boy would complain about it. I took a running start to the edge of the balcony and jumped off, landing safely in some soft grass. The human that took care of the plants had planted some a few summers back and now it was soft and plush, like green fur._

_I ran to the smell of the flesh, sniffing of whomever else was there. My tail high in the air, showing any other wolf watching that I was alpha and that I was strong. My pride equaled my strength and that was everything. My white body streaked through the forest, trying to find the kill. I stopped suddenly and smelled around. Blood, not the kills either. Wolf blood and it was fresh. I growled. If anyone or anything hurt one of my pack members, they would face my fangs and claws into the gut as I rip out the throat._

_Another wolf came into my view. A female with a half torn ear. Stephanie. I growled and folded my ears back, telling her to get out of my way. She didn't listen because she stepped forward, growling as well. Damn that bitch. I should have killed her when I had the chance. A brown and gray wolf stepped next to her and nuzzled her neck. Ryan. Both of them were exiled out of my pack and I should have killed both of them while I had the chance. Ryan looked at me and growled. If they both took me on right now, I'd probably die. That was not going to happen._

_Tea, that girl crawled into my head again and I felt somewhat stronger just thinking about her. My growl turned into a snarl and I buffed out my chest, waiting to see what they would do. They didn't even look at each other as they charged at me. Shit._

…

(A/N: Back to Tea's POV) I heard a yelp and turned my head to the forest. A wolf was being attacked and I couldn't tell who it was. Fear struck my heart. Dear God, please don't let it be Kaiba. He may be mean and arrogant and bullheaded at times but he doesn't deserve anytime of pain that he's in right now. Sarah and Cleo heard it too and were yelling at the boys to hurry downstairs. It was our duty to help whatever wolf was injured because this is Kaiba's territory. Whatever happens is his responsibility but because we were closer to the noise than he was, we had to do what we could.

"CHRIS! BEAU! GET YOUR FAT, LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Cleo yelled. I blinked at her because never before have I heard her yell so loudly. Another sound of pain had rang through the forest and filled my ears. I couldn't wait for them anymore. I quickly ran out of the house through the back door to find whoever was hurt. Along the way, I felt myself change. My legs were popping and crackling as bones and joints moved. My spine, no longer vertical, went horizontal and as soon as my arms fell forward, paws met the ground. My face was the last to change as I ran.

_Right now, I had to know, was it Kaiba? I felt something for him, yes, but I'm pretty sure that it's lust. I still don't know why he chose me out of the human world to be his mate and it was starting to bother me, but not as much as this was bothering me. I ran to a clearing, seeing a dead body on one side of the clearing. Oh god. I nuzzled the body to catch a scent and I turned the body around so I could see the face. It was a dark brown wolf, my coloring but this was a male. Kaiba isn't brown and there was only one other brown wolf besides me in the pack. He was only fifteen. Poor Steve. I threw my head up and howled, telling the others where I was and what I found. Several howls answered mine and that told me that some were quickly moving to find the body. I ran on. Please don't let the wounded wolf be Kaiba._

A/N: Okies. There is your chapter. I updated like I said I would but you guys need to learn some patients. After all, it is a virtue. Click the review button and send me a review. Thank you!


	9. Healing the Heart

Chapter Nine: Healing the Heart

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Glad you all liked it now slow down. Honestly, you'd think that I would suddenly discontinue this and leave you all thinking of the end. Nope. I've become attached to this fic and so I'm not going to give up on it.

_Dear god, I was running for my life and it wasn't even my life on the line. I don't know who it was but it hurt because I thought that it was Kaiba. Please let me be wrong. If he gets hurt, his pack's in danger and could get over ruled easily and if he dies, well we all get treated as slaves. The simulations ran through my head before the coppery smell of blood led me to the wolf. I got on a log and saw two wolves about to kill a white wolf. I growled and snarled, making them look at me. A torn ear and a brown and gray wolf. I knew those two and they were going to die!_

_I ran towards Stephanie, that bitch had it coming and now she was going to get it. I lunged at her and grabbed her back in my jaws. I wasn't even thinking about letting go. I closed my jaws as much as I could and heard her yelp and whine, begging me to let go. I growled again as my jaws went lower, feeling the bone through torn muscles and ligaments. Any closer now and the spine itself would snap from the pressure and thanks to my super "human" strength, the pressure increased._

_She tried to look at me with fear in her eyes but I didn't care. A howl stopped me from killing the bitch right then and there. It was Ryan. He crawled to me, low to the ground, his eyes looking at mine, his tail touching the pine floor beneath us and his ears back, whining and begging me not to kill her. I growled before jerking my head to the white wolf. Stephanie yelped when I did so but silenced when I gave my jaws a tiny squeeze, threatening to kill her at any second._

_Ryan pleaded with me before I let Stephanie go. She limped out of the way and tried to walk away but I snarled and she lowered herself quickly to the ground. I raised my tail high, showing that I was more powerful than them and that the next time they do anything, I will kill them. Stephanie lowered her head and went to me, crawling carefully. Once she was near my throat, I remembered a test. I quickly gave her a dirty look and she carefully licked my muzzle, telling me that she understood and would never do anything like that again. I guess once your life is threatened, you learn quickly._

_Ryan didn't do what Stephanie did. He just lay there and when I moved to him, he rolled over quickly to his back, showing his belly and whined. I growled and lowered my muzzle to his throat and nipped it. I didn't trust him but I was willing to let them live, that is, if Kaiba says no. He yelped and I growled, sneezing as I did so._

_The two backed up to a rock and lay there, watching my every move. I went to the wolf and rolled him over carefully. I can't recognize wolves by their faces yet but I needed a scent to try and recognize. I knew the wolf was still alive but barely. I buried my nose into his chest and took a deep whiff. Pine, must and my eyes went wide. Since wolves can't cry, I threw my head back and howled. Fur fell and hair grew. It was him._

I didn't care if I was naked; I threw myself at the white wolf and sobbed. It was Kaiba and he was hurt, dying even. Kaiba may be a big jerk, a first kiss stealer but even he needs help and caring, even if he doesn't want it. I felt his fur melt away to skin but I didn't care. I continued to cry on Kaiba's chest, not hearing wolves and feet approach. A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind but I swatted it away. The hand grabbed me again and pulled me off so some pack members could cover Kaiba with a blanket and take him to the house. I turned around and sobbed into the chest of whomever it was that pulled me off.

Two arms wrapped around my back and waist and pulled me close, whispering something soothing to make my crying stop. I felt a blanket wrap around me but I had cried too much to tell who had done it. My eyes drooped and I felt myself about to pass out. Dehydration. It takes a few days to cry to that point but I hadn't been drinking anything for a few days. My knees buckled and I fell.

…

I woke up some time later feeling weak and tired. An IV was in my arm pumping water into my bloodstream but I needed some in my mouth. My throat was dry and I was very thirsty. I opened my eyes and squinted to the light. Sarah was at my side, holding my hand, waiting for me to do something. "You're awake. Oh Tea, it was awful, you were covered in blood and we couldn't tell whose it was. Stephanie and Ryan are in the cage but they say that they weren't the only ones. Oh Tea, Kaiba's hurt, he's hurt really badly." I felt my eyes sting and I turned my head away.

When I looked back, she held a cup of water and I tried to raise up to get some but felt so weak. She giggled and gave me a bendy straw. Well, she wasn't strong enough to lift me up but she couldn't have tried something before resorting to that. Oh well. "You were so strong out there. Stephanie is so hurt that she was paralyzed for a few hours. Ryan is so scared of you; he'll lower his head whenever you name is said. That lecher will never learn but the two of them mated! She's already with and then they try a stupid thing like killing Kaiba. He did put up a fight but two on one isn't fair and he nearly died, if you hadn't shown up of course. You saved his life."

I know she's only trying to help but I felt like crying all over again. After getting enough water, I let tear fall down my face and I turned away. Sarah put a hand on my cheek and wiped away some of the tears. I don't know why I was crying; maybe it was the thought of losing him. Maybe I was in love.

…

He looked calm and at peace, lying there in the bed. His body was torn and his cuts and bruises were taking longer than normal to heal, even for a human. I couldn't explain it; Kaiba suddenly meant so much to me. Sounds like a cheesy romance novel, the girl falls suddenly for the guy in less than a week but this isn't it. I've known him for years and I've known the werewolf side for three months now, meaning he turned me six months ago. I still don't have the answer of why me but maybe I'll get them out of him sooner or later.

I couldn't help myself. I went to Kaiba and sat next to him. I was fine now, fully healed and everything but now I'm worried about him. He is after all, my future mate, my alpha, and my friend. We've had arguments in the past but we can forget about those and try to get along. I have to admit though, he is handsome when he's vulnerable.

For some reason, an instinct drove me, making me urge this. I couldn't resist and even though it was still new to me, very new, I went for it anyways, I kissed him. It wasn't a full out kiss, you know with the tongue and everything, but it was one that was just lips but emotions went through it all. I could only hope that he felt my kiss. I pulled away when I didn't get a response but that's what I get for kissing an unconscious man. The side of his face was bruised but even battered and torn up, he was sexy. I kissed the bruise lightly and stood up. After moving some of his bangs back from his face, I smiled and left the room, letting my hand trail down his arm.

I felt full, not as in hunger but as in a hole was no longer there. I was happier and I left his room smiling. I may not know why he chose me, but I'm willing to go with him, to mate and have sex with him, to bear his children for as long as I live, and according to Cobalt, that's for hundreds of years. I think that I'm in love.

…

(Change of POV)

I heard something. I remember having jaws and claws attack me from all directions and almost getting killed and lying in a pool of my own blood when they went in for the kill. Something had stopped them though and I heard snarls and growls as one wolf came to my aid. I recognized the scent of flowers, sweat and fur. Tea. She came to my aid. She had wounded Stephanie and had that bitch and her mate crawling and begging for mercy.

I remember a muzzle sniffing me, trying to know me and then a howl before skin and tears met my fur. I don't remember how I did it since most werewolves die as wolves instead of their human state but I turned back and her tears fell on my chest. I wanted to say something, anything but I was out of energy. I blacked out at that point only to hear people talking, trying to heal me as fast as they could. I blacked out again after a wave of unbearable pain hit me.

That scent, I smelled it through the tubes they had stuck on my nose. Horrible little things and yet they are useful but they are so uncomfortable and itchy. Flowers but instead of sweat and fur, I smelled medicine and fresh blankets. Tea, she came but I didn't know why. A weight went to my side, dipping the bed before lips touched mine. She kissed me and I wanted to kiss back but my muscles weren't paying attention to me.

She broke off and I felt regret that I couldn't respond. It wasn't a bad kiss but I just wish that I could have responded. She left the rook after trailing her hand down my arm, giving me goose bumps. I hate the fact that I'm still healing and that I'm unresponsive. I know what's going on around me but I can't change anything. Damn it all to a fucking hell! Someone wake me up!

A/N: Okies, very, very, VERY long to me, my fingers and wrists hurt. Anyways, hit the review button and you all get COOKIES!


	10. A Run to Save a Friend

Chapter Ten: A Run to Save a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Alright, who here has read Blood and Chocolate? It's such a good book, it gave me the inspiration to do this fic and you have got to read it. I swear to the gods themselves that you will love it. And there's a bonus! THE MOVIE IS OUT! I can't wait to watch it! Alright, now that's I've had my little saying, ON WITH THE FIC!

The sun was bright when I returned to the first floor. After being in the basement for so long, your body gets used to it. Well, seeing as I was in a cotton robe and a pair of socks, of course my housemates gave me catcalls. Thank my lucky stars for this glare. You know, it's great having power but only until you learn to use it wisely, like the glare for example. Kaiba uses it to make others scared, respectful and it causes them to shut up. I learned it easily, watching him of course, and put it to use. Surprisingly, it works.

I returned to school the next day, told the teachers an excuse and returned to my school life. Yugi and the others noted my absence but didn't push the subject. Something told me that they know something that might be dangerous either to or for me. Greasy pizza and smelly socks filled my nose as I heard two sets of feet come near me as I walked down a hall to go home. Tristan and Joey. Sometimes I wish that they would just leave me alone sometimes.

"Tea, wait up!" Joey, no doubt. He's so loud at times, it hurts my ears. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Yeah, I mean you're never around anymore and you're starting to distance yourself from us, what's up?" Tristan asked, stopping in front of me but putting his face directly in front of mine to look into my blue eyes. Before I was turned, I would just stand there, looking back into his brown eyes but now, I still stand, looking in his brown eyes but I have to resist an urge to growl, snarl and back up with fists raised to fight. His chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing and very sexy but he himself, not really. I mean, he would have been a good boyfriend but that would have to have been while I was still human and not a werewolf.

"I've been around and the reason why I don't hang out with you guys anymore is because I've been getting some ballet practice," I lied. They knew that I wanted to be a dancer but not anymore, well, I didn't tell them that yet.

"Yug's been upset, thinking that you didn't like us anymore or that you had transferred schools or something," Joey said before raising an eyebrow. "By the way, you haven't seen Kaiba around have you?"

I looked at Joey and gave him a blank look. He can take it however he wants. Once again, a pair of brown eyes mesmerized me. I swear, if I was human, I would consider them potentials, well, I guess I did but was too shy. Now, they're human and I can't turn them. It's against pack law.

"That snotty nosed rich boy has decided to take his lazy ass a break. He leaves and has a shit load of work to catch up but I doubt that the bastard would do it. Hell, I'm pretty sure he pays someone to do it for him," Joey said with a chuckle. I glared at him and fought a very powerful urge to punch him into the wall.

"He's taking a small vacation to rest. Work has him stress out and right now, he can't deal with school so why don't you leave him alone." I was pissed and they both knew it.

"Sorry Tea it's just I can't understand why he would play hooky. I mean, come on, it's not like Kaiba at all," Tristan tried to reason.

I sighed to calm down my pissed off nerves. "Sorry. I guess I'm just PMSing." Both of them shuddered and were grossed out. I laughed. Immature teenage boys were always fun to mess with. "So where's Yugi?"

"He said that he had to go to the museum. Something about wanting to see this new artifact," Joey said, recovering from the mental scarring.

New artifact? There was something about it in the paper but so was an attack from wolves. Yugi could be in trouble. Tonight is a full moon and if he gets caught alone out there, he could die! Ryan and Stephanie said that someone they worked for followed me one day and he knew my friends. I wouldn't put up with it anymore. Whoever was making pack members go against each other and attack humans was low. This was Kaiba's territory, this is his city and I'll be damned if I let this go on while he's recovering.

"Thanks. See you guys later!" I said, running down the hallway. I have to find Yugi; I have to make sure he's alright.

…

_I growled. The moon did not wait for me. I had to stop and change before continuing. Dammit, with how strong I've gotten, I could have ignored the moon but her gaze said to change and I had to obey. I hated that Yugi would see me as a wolf but I couldn't let him die. I raced faster, passing people, signs, tree, dogs, anything to get to Domino Museum. I knew Yugi was still there, his scent told me so. New card paper, model paint and hair gel, that's Yugi alright. There is no mistake that he would still be there. Something else filled my nose, a scent. A powerful one at that. Blood, death, it filled the air and my nose as I ran. That wolf was going to kill tonight and I had to stop it._

…

(Change of POV)

I sat up in the bed. 'Tea.' She wasn't anywhere near the house and for some reason, it did make me scared. My flesh healed without a scar and I grew whatever was ripped from the fight. I glared at the two in the cage before snarling at them, still in human form. They quickly changed and lowered as flat as they could. Stephanie's scent was different and it smelled of new blood. I decided not to kill them but to make them the lowest of the ranks. Their pup depended on my decision to live or not.

Unlike wolves, werewolves do not tell others when to mate and when not to, it's just an instinct. Right now, my instinct was telling me to find my future mate and make sure she's alright. The moon had given the sky a bright look, making it look like a pale day with the pearl gown she wore. I need to find Tea. I changed, but not into my usual wolf form but into a half man, half wolf, the one form that bit her shoulder. It's slower than the wolf but stronger than the human so it'll help with whatever I might go up against.

_I tried to pick up her scent as I ran to the city. I knew she when this way because the ones who share a house with her told me so. I could only hope that I would get to her in time. The paper had said that there were wolf attacks and I knew that if she got caught in something like I was, she wouldn't make it. Tea, please be alright._

A/N: Okies, all done with that chapter. Now here's the kicker, this isn't even CLOSE to the last chapter so I hope that you all have enjoyed it. Please review and in return, you all get a COOKIE!


	11. Fighting for Your Life

Chapter Eleven: Fighting for Your Life

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, duh!

A/N: Blood and Chocolate, wasn't any good. It's completely different than the book and that pisses me off. There was even a different ending! HELL NO!

_I smelled it, death. It was close by, fresh and still warm. A corpse lay in an alley, it's throat ripped and it's face and chest shredded to bloody ribbons. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. I felt like throwing up, there was so much blood. No, I have to save Yugi first. Yugi, where could you be? He moved somewhere else and the wind blowing all over the place wasn't helping. I heard a scream and turned behind me, a woman, homeless by the looks of it, she had her hands under her face in fists, screaming at the top of her lungs. Voices were heard and people crowded around the entrance of the alley, my only escape. They all whispered and pointed at me before someone threw a bottle at my shoulder. I yelped and lowered my ears, whimpering. Rocks and bottles where thrown at me, calling me a murderer. I tried to act like a dog but I got tired of the throwing. I snarled and it caused the people to stop. Taking my chance, I ran for it, through the legs and all the while, I felt hits on my back. Damn humans. Someone got in front of me and hit my head. I heard a crack and blackness circled me as I slowly closed my eyes._

…

(Change of POV)

_A woman screamed and I perked my ears up. It wasn't Tea but her scent was near it. I hid in the bushes as people circled an alley. Someone threw a bottle and I heard whimpering. People threw more things and that's when I recognized a snarl. They accused Tea of making that woman scream. I growled but another scent stopped me from attacking the people, Yugi's. Ugh, hair gel and model glue, not a good combination. He was walking close to the crowd, looking at it before shrugging and walking on. If only he knew, he would have stopped. Someone turned at Yugi and quietly knocked him on, hitting his neck. The man who did it grinned and his eyes went from dark brown to golden. He's a werewolf. As he grinned, blood ran out of his mouth and hit the ground next to Yugi. Tea wanted to save him from the wolf attacks but instead; she's caught up in the middle of it. The guy took Yugi's arm and slung him over his shoulder, running somewhere._

_I let my eyes follow him but now I had to choose and it wasn't what I wanted to do; do I save Tea or do I go after and rescue Yugi? If the humans found out about Tea, then our secret is over and we would be hunted down but if I don't go after Yugi, then he would be the next victim and that would cause chaos everywhere. I threw my head back and howled as loud as I could, calling the hidden members of my pack to help out. Brown and gray wolves came out of the bushes at top speed and growled at the crowd while a few ran after the man holding Yugi. Half of my pack will save Tea but I had to help Yugi. There is no way I'm letting anyone hurt, kill or turn my rival. I may hate his guts but I have enough humanity to save him. You owe me one Yugi._

…

(Change of POV)

Darkness. I sat up quickly and regretted it. My head was killing me. Blood was rushing out and I had a huge headache. I looked around, still circled by the crowd but they weren't paying attention to me, but instead to growls and snarls from wolves. 'Cobalt, Sarah, Cleo, Chris, Beau, everyone, thanks.'

_I looked up and quickly changed before someone looked down and whimpered. The humans parted and let me get up as I limped to half of the pack. Sarah and Cleo nuzzled me as Chris and Beau looked on. A human tried to get close but Cobalt, my dark protector, he stepped in front and growled as loud as he could, puffing his chest and glaring. The human backed up and we walked away, Cobalt close to me so I could lean on him. I always feel safe with him. Beau stopped and looked back, sniffing the air and sneezed. Cleo stopped as well and nuzzled his shoulder, ushering him on. He looked at her and licked her muzzle before moving on. They make a cute couple if they weren't so shy around each other._

_One wolf nipped at me ear and pulled a little, making me continue. I knew this wolf but only from our meetings. She was a kind older woman, just about the same age as Cobalt if I had to guess. I looked around and lowered my tail. Where is Kaiba? I whined and the pack didn't answer; only pushing me forward. He must be somewhere else, he must be in danger. Please don't get hurt Kaiba._

…

(Change of POV)

_Damn this wolf. He's faster than I had originally thought. My fellow pack members were having trouble keeping up with him but he had stopped, changing and dropping Yugi harshly on the ground. I growled and raised my tail higher, showing that I was the alpha male of this pack and he's in my territory. He growled and lunged, barely giving anyone time to react. A small female, barely 15 years old had stepped in front of me and bit at his throat, only to get trampled on. She had whined and was twisted at a weird angle before I realized that he back was broken and she was dead. I snarled and caught the wolf in my arms. I bite his back harshly but he had bit at my neck, threatening to rip it out if I hadn't moved it in time._

_I threw him to the ground and tore at his stomach, feeling his flesh rip easily and his blood flow. He had cried out on pain but it didn't stop him. He reached his head up and tore at my arms, slicing through my fur and skin. Another member had jumped on his back and grabbed a large portion of his back in his jaws, pulling and ripping. He was thrown off and he coughed up the chunk, glaring. The wolf I was fighting turned his attention at him and bent low, snarling and went to rip out his throat but a bottle thrown had made him stop. I turned my head and saw Yugi standing up, holding a shoulder, one eye closed and glared at the bleeding wolf. He walked past me without fear and with his good hand, threw another thing at the wolf, something silver. My pack and me backed up as the silver object hit the wound on the wolf's back._

"_Get out of here!" he yelled and picked up shards of the broken glass, cutting his hand but holding it in front of him. "GET!"_

_I've never seen Yugi try and be brave. I knew he had his moments but I didn't think I'd witness one personally. I growled behind Yugi and gently put a paw in front of Yugi's chest, moving him behind me to not get hurt. Once again, I didn't think in humanity, not because I cared. The wolf lunged again and I seized the moment, grabbing his neck and tightening, breaking his neck before throwing him somewhere._

_A member of my pack had looked at Yugi before looking at me and backed up. It wasn't his business anyways. I looked at Yugi before nodding at him and walked away, my pack following me. "Thank you." I looked behind me to see him and watched him give a small smile. I huffed and continued on, carefully making sure he wouldn't follow us. I saved Yugi, yes, and I paid off my a little of my debt. Now I just have to make sure Tea is alright._

A/N: Hi, sorry it took me a very long time that I have updated but I'm under so much stress lately that I have lost sleep, I've been tense and I've gotten sick. I'm all better now that my stress is gone. Anyways, I'd really like it if you would review. Please and thank you.


	12. Knowing the Truth

Chapter Twelve: Knowing the Truth

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: Dragon's-Maidens does NOT own this fic!

A/N: Wow, it's been a LONG time since I updated anything. And I think I might pull together a few last Dragon fics, if I can think of some. WAIT! I GOT IDEAS! Teehee, now all I have to do is write them out. Anyways, her is Chapter Twelve. It might be the last chapter, I don't know.

_Be-beep Be-beep Be-beep Be-beep _The rushing noise was as clear as a bell. I slowly rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep. No I wasn't in the bed this time. Instead, I was watching Stephanie birth her cub. How is this possible? Well, I asked the same question to the older members of the pack and they said it's because our genes had mutated and sped up the process. Wow, having to birth children only days after having been knocked up, that's harsh. Stephanie gave a shrill scream, one that had me covering my ears. She may be a bitch but DAMN! She can really scream her lungs out. I turned and looked to my right to see Kaiba. He had his arms crossed and looking through the glass. Yes, we were watching Stephanie give birth through a window. It makes me embarrassed but at the same time, wonder why the pack does this.

Kaiba snorted after I heard a very tiny whine and then crying. I looked back over and saw the reddest, bloodiest and loudest baby ever. It was a healthy boy with very strong lungs, just like his screaming mother. Wait, she's still screaming? That's when I realized; she might be having twins or triplets. Oh geez, then we do have litters instead of the regular human way.

The next baby came out and had what looked like a net on the face. The doctor removed the net gently and set it carefully on a silk cloth. Ew. The baby was quiet but breathing fine. Sure, it was red and bloody as well but this one was quiet. I started to worry for the infant. Maybe it was mute or something was wrong in it's brain. Nothing was wrong from what I could see but then again, I'm not a doctor.

The nurse cut the cords from the baby's and wrapped the second in a pink blanket. A girl. I filled up with joy and happiness as both babies were given to their mother. Stephanie, still 18, crying in joy and from the pain she went through, held her babies for a short while before the worst had happened, the constant beeps went dead. The nurses took the infants away and started to run IVs and other medical things through her but after a few minutes, she doctor shook his head. She didn't make it.

I looked at Kaiba but saw a pile of clothes and a white wolf sitting beside them. He threw his head back and gave a low howl. Even though she was supposed to kill him, he still mourned. The act of a true leader, the right of the alpha male and as his mate I should do so as well but the door to the birthing room opened before I could even move.

"Ms. Gardner, it is only right that you should see who gets the infants. You are the alpha female and you decide their fates," a nurse told me, holding out a baby to me.

I looked at the boy and reached out to him, taking him gently in my arms. "I'm not alpha yet but I decide that they live. Why can't the father raise them though? He can use the human way and use bottles," I asked, rocking and gently bouncing the now sleeping child.

I felt arms wrap around my waist as Kaiba's head looked over my shoulder to the infant. "He was executed by a rogue wolf while we were gone. The news wasn't reached to us until two hours ago." His big hand unwrapped itself from my waist and pet the child's head gently.

The news struck in my heart. The twins were orphaned and they depended on me to decide their future. I looked down at the sleeping child in my arms before nodding. "They live and I will raise them." I heard Kaiba quit breathing for a second and the nurse simply nod. "It's my duty as alpha female to entitle these two to a proper family to raise and since I don't know many, I'll take care of them, as if I was the one who had birthed them."

The doctor came out of the room and held out the quiet girl. "Stephanie named her children before passing away. The boy is Juuki and the girl is Chouwa."

Treasure or invaluable person and Harmony. Stephanie chose well, I think. Kaiba took Chouwa and held her gently in his arms. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so helpless and confused about a baby. Chouwa had grabbed a finger and held it tightly in her strong little hand and Kaiba gently moved it to keep her occupied. He looked up at me and I nodded. He may not know it yet but he would be a great father one day, if only he could get over having an ice cold heart.

…

I stretched and looked at the waning moon. She was retiring for the month, only to show her beautiful face again soon. Until then, I had work to do. With my children in bed, I could have some time to relax to myself but two arms stopped me. "Kaiba, you have to let me go sometime tonight." I felt his breath on my ear and his nose bury itself in my hair.

He sighed and set his head on my shoulder. "Seto."

"What?"

"Don't call me Kaiba anymore. It's Seto from now on."

Seto, it did have a nice ring to it and I did take partial to it in my head. I nodded and put my hands on his arms. "So what now Seto?"

"Now?" Seto, man that sounds nice, Seto turned me around and stared deep in my eyes. I was lost in the ice blue of his own as they softened. "Now I make you mine."

I backed up slightly and was confused. "What?"

"Tea, I bit your neck to change you. I chose you out of a crowd of hundreds. You were the only girl I had ever known who didn't act like they liked me. You surprised me at Duelist Kingdom and again at Battle City; countless times you've always been by my side, even if it was only for a moment. Now I want that moment to be a lifetime," he said before kissing me deeply. "Tea, be my mate, my wife, my everything."

I melted and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. In the depths of my mind, I was screaming yes, howling at the moon and jumping for joy all at the same time. The wolf in me was me, just with a different coat on and to be honest, white wolf Seto sounds a bit kinky right now.

He broke off and nuzzled my neck, gently licking beneath my ear. "I'll take that as a yes."

I grinned and petted the back of his head and neck. "It was a yes a long time ago and it will always be yes."

Claps and cheers were heard as we split. The pack was around us suddenly, each member with a smile on their face. Cobalt came to me and hugged me. "It's finally good to say that we finally have an alpha female, princess."

I smiled and faintly blushed, my mind going to the gutter. "I'm only alpha through name." Seto gave me a look and turned his head quickly, getting rid of whatever faint blush there was. I couldn't help but laugh.

Cobalt backed away and smiled. "Then there is only one thing for you guess to do, well two but you know what I mean."

Chris, Beau, Cleo, and Sarah all nodded and started to push me and Seto out the door, taking off our outer layer of clothes. "Go get busy you two. The moon won't wait forever." I closed my eyes as clothes ripped and shredded. Skin melted into fur, teeth and nails grew sharp and strong into fangs and claws. I was the wolf and she was me. I turned to look at Seto looked back, his white form ready to run deep in the wood surrounding the house. I bolted and jumped through the brush, feeling my mate hot on my trail as we ran off, ready to start our lives as one. Screw what my friends have to say about this.

A/N: WHEW! Finished. Alright, very OOC in Seto's case in the end but hey, it kind of fits, I guess. Anyways, thank you all for reading my fic. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. –bows- Bye for now!


End file.
